Existing linear shaped charges are not known for their great performance, primarily because of the lack of a linear initiation system and the lack of radial convergence of the liner. Today's technology offers only single point or multi-point initiation and a two-dimensional collapse of the liner, which causes the resulting explosively formed projectile (EFP) to be scattered, have a jagged leading edge, low velocity and poor performance, for the amount of energetics and liner material used.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an initiation mechanism that can be linear and simultaneous.